


PIXELATED REACTION

by phanomenal



Series: Awrf. Hi Dan, Happy Valentine's Day. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M, Skype Call, Very fluffy, brief mention of sex, lots of presents, phils birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/phanomenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never had Valentine's Day with anyone before so this is me saying I love you. Plus, you got me loads of awesome presents for my birthday and I wanted to repay you somehow because it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	PIXELATED REACTION

Phil was rushing upstairs and was grateful that his mum was suit shopping with Martyn for his friend's wedding and his dad was working because he was practically skipping with excitement, even while carrying a package that required both hands to hold. Dan had texted him and made him promise not to open his gifts until he called on Skype and Phil kept his word, though he was struggling. Dan said he'd been planning these gifts for months and Phil was ecstatic.

Finally, Dan answered, a smile on his face.

"You took forever to answer!" Phil whined.

"I answered and I am here, open them!"

"Okay," the birthday boy - er, man, replied, already using scissors from his kitchen table to slice the tape that sealed the box. Inside, there were four more boxes and a card, each wrapped in metallic green paper. Littered around the presents were Phil's favorite sweets and bags of crisps.

"You remembered my weird thing with metallic green envelopes," still in awe of the wrapping paper more than anything.

"I figured the envelope and a few presents would satisfy that weird desire," Dan laughed.

"I already love it," Phil beamed.

"Phil, you still haven't opened any."

"Right! Right," he realized, now grabbing the card.

"Read that last, actually."

Phil nodded and grabbed the smallest of the boxes, trying to carefully take off the paper. Dan stayed quiet, waiting for Phil's first reaction.

Finally, present #1 was opened and Phil nearly swooned in adoration when he found a keychain with a picture of him and Dan at a party from the second time they met in person on one side and an engraving on the other. After his eyes focused he read it aloud:

"'To Phil,  whom I love more than all the stars and all their dust. Dan.' Dan, I love it so much, thank you!"

"There's more, keep going."

The three other boxes contained a physical copy of Origin of Symmetry by Muse, a new laptop cover, and a decently oversized teddy bear.

"For when we're apart. You can cuddle him instead of your pillow you pretend is me. Get it? Because I'm Bear."

Phil laughed, speechless and overwhelmed with so much love for Dan. A stream of thankyous continued for a bit and he was frustrated that he couldn't reach through his laptop screen to hug his boyfriend.

"You can read the letter now," Dan encouraged. Phil anxiously picked up the envelope from his nightstand where he had set it to keep it from getting lost in the ocean of wrapping paper and packing peanuts that had made it onto his bed. This way, he looked way more chill than he actually felt, whereas if it had been buried in the other things, he would've been throwing everything to the floor to find it.

"Do I read it out loud?"

"You can," Dan blushed, appearing much less confident than he had ten seconds ago.

"Okay," Phil cleared his throat and held the card in front of him (by the way, it contained, surprise, another present: a Starbucks gift card which he held up and thanked Dan for before starting to read.)

"Dear Phil, as I'm sure you've already read on the front of this card, Happy Birthday. I know I've told you how much I love you and how important you are to me but I want you to know that, in general, I'm really quite happy you're alive. This has become my new favorite holiday (yes, even beating Christmas) because it's such an incredible thing that you exist. The fact that someone as beautiful and creative and thoughtful and genuine as you can exist and live and be a part of the world makes me want to be a part of it. Instead of seeing all the ugliness around me, I've started to see more of the pretty, starting with you. And I love that I get to see my beginning step every day to remind me that real, earth-shattering beauty is possible. Thank you. Today is a celebration of you and all your 23 years and all of the ones to come. I'm so in love with you and all of the collections of things you've learned and experienced that have made you who you are. I love you. Dan."

At about where he read, 'makes me want to be a part of it,' his eyes were misting and luckily the card was covering his face for the duration of the reading, which took a while because Dan's handwriting was utter crap.

"Wait I think my mum's home, one sec," Phil lied, quickly running into the hallway before Dan could reply. He sat on the ground, back to the wall, and put his head between his knees and cried. And cried. Phil was absolutely amazed that such an insightful and beautiful person was in his life and was grateful for him. Someone besides family actually really cared that he was alive and doing things.

He knew couldn't stay in the hall all night, especially since he ran out at such an awkward moment, so he went back to his laptop after wiping his eyes and letting his face cool down.

"False alarm," Phil laughed as he walked into the room, worried his eyes might still be a little puffy. "The card was brilliant Dan, I love you, too."

"Are you okay? I'm not meaning to come off too strong, I just felt like now is a really convenient time to tell you the extent of what you mean to me."

"You're not coming off too strong, I'm more than okay. I really didn't want to cry in front of you, I'm a bit of an ugly crier," Phil looked down.

"I got to see the way your eyes lit up when you read what I wrote, that's all I could've asked for."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too birthday boy. Next time I see you, I'll have to give you the last part of your present. I would've put it in there but I didn't want something to happen and it spill and make all the candy taste like cherry," Dan smirked.

"Daaaan," Phil blushed.

"Birthday sex is a valid gift, Philly."

**Author's Note:**

> i am the worst at making fics or one shots long ??????
> 
> anyway i am pretty satisfied with this pls lmk any feedback u may have!


End file.
